


Playing Rough

by Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Master/Pet, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham/pseuds/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham
Summary: I wanted to write Dimitri being a bottom and there's not enough M!Byleth on here, so here you go.Byleth having fun with his favourite pet.Pre-timeskip, no major spoilers.





	Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this account has been dead for 2 years. Jesus.
> 
> Well, 3 houses has lit a flame under my writing ideas pot so expect more when I have access to a computer. I typed this in my phone's notes and my wrists hate me for it.
> 
> It wouldn't let me tag this but this is FOR ADULTS. IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 GO SHOO TO MY KIDDIE SAFE FICS PLEASE. Last warning.
> 
> If you're wondering what position dimitri is in, if I wasn't descriptive enough, here's a VERY NSFW image. View at your own risk. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e8/Hogtie_suspension_bondage.jpg/250px-Hogtie_suspension_bondage.jpg
> 
> Used under wikimedia creative commons.
> 
> If you're here for that sweet gay shit and you're legally allowed to be here, enjoy!

"You're such a good boy, Dimitri."

His face was flushed, air coming in short, hot bursts and hair sticking to his forehead. His wrists chafed where the rope dug in and it did nothing to help his already desperately hard cock.

The praise certainly didn't help.

Profes- _Master,_ he silently corrected himself, wanted to play rough with him today. Which meant he was suspended by his wrists and ankles, rope snaking between his pecs and under his arms, running over his back and making sure he was secure while he was teased.

It also meant that, no matter what he did, he couldn't do _anything_ to get off. Even the plug he'd been made to take wasn't helping- it wasn't enough to get him over the edge. 

Which made him all the more willing to please.

"Look at you, I bet your cock is aching from how long you've been holding back for me. Wouldn't you like to cum?"

Yes, _please,_ that's all he's wanted for the past hour while he's done nothing but tease him with featherlight touches and promises of a reward if he held on. But he couldn't say anything for the gag holding his jaw open, words caught on the harsh red plastic.

All he could do was nod the best he could with his limited movement, incoherent noises slipping out.

"Do you want to speak? You better be convincing or I'll have your cock bound and you won't be allowed to come."

Suddenly he was able to turn his mindless noises into words.

"Beg, and maybe I'll give you the reward you want so desperately."

He didn't hesitate.

"Master, please-" His voice cracked, pitched up, breathless, "I need to cum so badly, I need it, I've followed your orders the best I can- please, master, I've been a good boy, can I please cum?"

Master smirked, tilting his chin up with a finger and meeting his eyes with a smugness that said he knew exactly how much control he had over him.

"Such a good boy. Now come."

That control pushed him over the edge. He'd never come untouched, but it was the most intense climax he'd ever had. His ass clenched around the plug as his cock shot white onto the hardwood, eyes fluttering shut. All he could do was ride it out and hope he didn't scream from the overwhelming sensation.

-*-*-*-*-

When he came to, it was to Master- No, Byleth, now- gently rubbing a wet cloth over his wrists where the rope had dug in, and he was wrapped in a warm, soft blanket.

"Welcome back, love. How are you feeling?"

Sleepy, he wanted to say, and satisfied. But his mouth didn't want to form words. So he just nodded and signed "Okay."

"Good. You blacked out when you came so I ended up getting you down and wrapping you up. Did it feel that good?"

He resorted to hiding his face under the blanket that, admittedly, smelled very much like Byleth's body wash. Like apples and woodsmoke. That didn't help the blush creeping up his neck.

The blue-haired swordsman just laughed quietly. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Thank you for indulging me." 

He set the cloth aside to settle in with him, strong arms wrapping around his waist and his bare chest pressing against his back. Dimitri could feel another bout of sleep coming to take him with the comfort that came with the hold.

"You get some rest, I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you, my sweet prince."

Sleep overtook him before he could respond, but he thought he said "I love you, too," before his dreams took over.


End file.
